Happy Ending
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: a multi couple story... plot suggested by muskaan di... just writting it down peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

HEYYY GUYS!

I M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY . THE PLOT IS GIVEN BY MUSKAAN DI( not a ff writer but has amazingg imagination). KUCH CHAPTERS I WILL WRITE ND SOME WILL BE WRITTEN BY HER.

COMING TO COUPLES-

dareya

abhirika

vineet-roma

nikya

rajvi

and one more(surprise)

SO HERE U GO WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY HAPPY ENDING

MUMBAI AIRPORT- 10:00 AM

All the boys with their mouths open are just looking towards one direction towards a beautiful girl who just came out of her flight wearing a beautifull seagreen crop top nd denim shorts with her hair open reaching her waist. she took of her goggles nd shouted

GIRL 1- hello mumbaiiii! kaise ho . Missed me na . Look i m back aur ab kahin nhi jaungi

nd she makes her way towards the exit of airport nd starts walking on the road in search of a taxi

Ho hai zara si meethi-meethi halki si khaari  
Yari yari, yaari yaari, yaari yaari..

Ho.. yaar woh jo samjhe baat bin bole saari  
Yaari yaari, yaari yaari, yaari yaari..

Wo o o ho.. wo ho.. wo ho...  
Zinda yaaron se hui zindagi  
Wo o o ho.. wo ho.. wo ho...  
Teri-meri, meri-teri yaari-yaari  
Hoo.. hoo...

just mesmerized by the voice she makes her way towards the source of song and sees a group of colleage students sitting by the road side nd singing songs

she goes towards them nd asks for the guitar nd then

Oh malang hua dil ye mera  
Hey!  
Mast malang hua dil ye mera  
hey!  
Ishq fiqar da chhadde balla  
Mauj kar baahon ke jhalla  
Jee ve

 **all the cars scooters trucks stopped at their place**

Ishq me bilna ya ho ya faqeeri  
Maange sab ki khair ...  
Jee ve

Gira deewane laga lalkare  
Ishq di masty de vich sovey te jaage

Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage  
Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage  
Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage

Oh Dhunki laage re  
Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage  
Oh Dhunki laage re

 **place was filled with clappings nd hootings as if salman khan appeared in front of them(hahaaaa)**

Tu hawa paani aag hai  
Tu daga daani daag hai  
Jo bhi chaave tu woh ban jaave

Hai fanaa mera dil khuda  
Hai khuda kab mujhse judaa  
khudko dhoonde toh isko paave re

 **the girl was singing dancing jumping nd doing all sorts of things a rockstar would do**

Gira deewane laga lalkare  
Ishq di masty de vich sovey te jaage

[Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage  
Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage]

Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage  
Dhunki Dhunki Dhunki laage [laage re]

Oh malang hua dil ye mera  
Hey!  
Mast malang hua dil ye mera  
hey!  
Oh malang hua dil ye mera  
Hey!  
Mast malang hua dil ye mera  
hey!

ND all the people were looking out of the window mesmerized by such a sweet bold voice . A big crowd gathered there surrounding the girl par par par ek insaan hai us puri bhid ke bich jo aag babula ho rha hai. from past 10 minutes he is honking nd honking but kya kare bichare ke honk awaaz logo ke claps nd hooting ki awaaz ke bich gum ho gyi. he angrily gets out of the car nd moves forwrd aur

Aankhon mein teri...  
Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Ho...  
ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang  
Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

he is just starring a girl with wide open mouth but suddenly he notices the guitar in her hand and crowd gathered around her... he immediately went nd shouted at the top of his voice

BOY1- stop it!

the girl stopped singing nd gave a wierd look to him

BOY1- what nonsense is this... kab se horn mar rha hu sunta nhi hai kya ... aur ye kya tamasha lga rkha hai

GIRL1- excusme whoever u r ... shayad tumhe dikh nhi rha ki ye traffic maine nhi lgya ye log mera gana sunne ke liye ruk gye to what's my fault

BOY1- dekho tum jaanti nhi ho ki main kaun hun... aur yun is tarah road ke bicho bich khade ho ke gana its not allowed... it's not ur private property samjhi

GIRL1 - oh sorry i think tum bhul gye ki tum kaun ho ... hey guys plz help him to remember ki ye kaun hai

BOY1(boiling in anger)- u main cid se hun SENIOR INSPECTOR******( any guesses)

GIRL1(thinking )- are wah kya banda haath lga hai ab taxi dhundhne ki bhi zaroorat nhi ... thnk u godji... aaj to meri kismat chamak uthi

BOY1- oh hello madam kahan kho gyi

GIRL1- tum cid se ho na main kaise maanu ... ab batch dekhaoge but vo to nkli bhi ho skta hai

BOY1- to fir main tumhe yakin dilane ke liye kya karun

GIRL1- ummm ... ek kaam karo mujhe apne saath cid beauro le chalo ... fir manungi

BOY1- what... hello madam mein khin nhi leke jane vala tumhe... i don't care a damm ki tum mera vishwas karo ya na karo

GIRL1- okkk... then main firse gaana shuru kar deti hun nd she picked up d guitar

BOY 1(while holding her hand)- nhi plz chalo cid beauro

nd he showed her the way towards the car

GIRL1- vaise ye guitar(showing him the guitar) tumhara hai

BOY1- gaana tum bajaa rhi thi to mera kaise hoga

GIRL1(while smiling)- to fir jiska hai use dene to do

BOY1- fine dedo ... but make it fast

the girl moved towards the group of studends nd thanked them for d guitar nd went with the boy towards her sorry towards their destination

.

.

.

.

.

 **mumbai - the pearl road(aur koi name hi nhi samaj aya) 10:30 am**

5 goons were running at their full speed (acha socho kyun... koi na i will tell) trying to escape from our brave cid cops ... but hamare officers se koi bach skta hai kya nd finally after 10 minutes of successful running they caught the goons

 ** **re ye to honaa hii thaa koii chaahe naa chaahe ye to honaa hii thaa ...****

nd then after a famous slap by our officers they began to blutter the truth ( ab hero herone ki entry to hone do) someone was hidding behind the bushes keeping an eye on them ... our cid officers being unaware of the fact were busy in listening to their confesion... the man pulled out a riffle nd pointed towards one of our cid cops...he was about to press the trigger but a car came in full speed nd a person pulled its head out of the car saving our hero... all were stunned listening to the gun shot... but they came out of their thoughts by a sound saw a mark of 5 fingers on his face nd a girl standing in front of him folding her sleeves up(dabangg style)... nd she gave another slap to him nd he fell on the ground... all were just starring her ... she had a determined look on her face wearing a tight denim jeans with a beautiful crop top with a leather jacket over it... she was indeed really beautiful... abhijeet pulled up the goon nd ek aur thappad

GOON- haan main marna chahta tha is ****** ko kyunki iski vajah se meri behen ne suicide karli thi

BOY2 - meri vajah se ... kya bakwas hai

GOON- haan pyaar karti thi vo tujhse par tune use mna kar dia ,... colleage ke din yaad hai

BOY2- main usse pyaar nhi karta tha isliye mna kiya

GOON- par meri behen ne iss gam me suicide kar li ... isliye badla liya tumse par ye ladki bich mein aagyi

GIRL2- ab kya kare mera kaam hi kuch aisa hai... galat chizo ko shi karna

ACP- le jao ise  
nikhil and pankaj took them

ACP (to the girl) welcum to cid mumbai... aaj hamare officer ki jaan bachake tumne apni bahaduri saabit ki hai... THANK YOU

GIRL2- sir plz thank u kehke mujhe sharminda mat kijiye ... ye to mera farz tha

ACP( introducing her to everyone) -ye hai hmari nyi officer INSPECTOR ********( any guesses)

all shook hands with her but the boy was just lost in her ... he moved forward nd said

BOY2- welcum to cid... thanx very much ... agar aap nhi hoti to shayad main zindaa na hota

GIRL2- plz sir ! maine sirf apni duty ki ... meri jagah agar aap hote to aap bhi yhi karte

all smiled nd moved towards beauro

 **in beauro  
** **dcp chitrole was roaming in the beauro angrily watching at the clock  
** all the officers entered the beauro nd mad faces seeing him

KAVIN(to dushyant)- ye har baar aa jata hai... ab kuch na kuch zaroor sunyega

DUSHYANT- hmmm  
DCP- aa gye sab mujhe pakka bharosa hai ki tum use pakad to nhi paaye honge haina 4 din ho gye hai... lgta hai case special beauro ko dena padega (while looking at the girl) aur ye kaun hai

ABHIJEET- re sir saans to le lijiye... pehli baat ye koi mamuli criminals nhi the... terrorist grp se the  
dusri baat vo pakdegye to tareef sune ki chah hai but that's not possible i know  
teesri baat ye hamari nyi offcer hai

GIRL2 - hlo sir ! INSPECTOR*******]

DCP- (while making a face)- welcum chalo ab kaam karo sab apna

ABHIJEET- sir kya haina bohot disturbance hai to kaam kaise kare  
all the officers surpressed their laughter while the girl was confused

DCP- haan hann jaa rha hun ... sab kaam karu...abhijeet ji ab disturbance shaayad khatam ho jaayegi

as soon as he went all the officers burst into laughter while the girl remained confused... abhijeet looked at her confused face nd went towards her  
ABHIJEET- chinta mat karo sab samaj jaogi

GIRL2 - ok sir  
nd all went to their work

...

...

...

 **cid beauro ( after lunch)**

all the officers were busy doing there work but nikhil was busy starring someone(ofcourse divya) . dushyant noticed it nd went towards him

Dushyant- ahemmm aheemmm!

nd nikhil came out of his dreamland

Nikhi- kya hai

Dushyant- hmm ab ye nhi puchunga ki kya kar rhe the kyunki tum kahoge ki file padh rha tha aur fir main kahunga ki ulti pakad kar- ho gya

Dushyant- vaise kab tak unn chup chup ke ghurta rhega use ab bol bhi de

 **are pyaar kiya to darna kya**

Nikhil- waah ! look whose speaking khud to bol nhi paaya ... mujhe lecture de rha hai

Dushyant- ab main bich mein kahan se aa gya

nNikhil - nhi jab tak tu use nhi bolega main bhi divya se kuch nhi kahunga

Dushyant- nhi bol pata ... bas jab bhi uske saamne jaata ho to bas words bahar hi nhi aate ...uski vo

Nikhil- haan haan uski vo evergreen smile...pyaari aankhen...uski awwaz ...main bas usi me kho jata hun nd he laughed

dushyant glared at him

Nikhil- vaise agar to uske paas jake nhi bol skta to main use hi bulaleta hun ... ruk ...muskaan(wait wait wait...cid vaali muskaan nhi meri muskaan di jinka ye plot hai...actually bataya to unko bhi nhi hai)

muskaan looked up

Muskaan- haan bolo nikhil

Nikhil- vo dushyant tumse se kuch kehna chahta hai

muskaan smiled

Muskaan- kaho kya kehna hai

Dushyant- aa... aan vo 1st world war vali file chahiye thi

Muskaan(sadly)- vo tumhare pas hi thi

Dushyant- haan yaad aya thank u

NIkhil- kya yaar dekha nhi usne kaise smile kiya jab maine bola"dushyant ko kuch kehna hai"

Dushyant- kaam karle

.

..

.

.

.

 **end of the chapter... i think it was a pretty long chappy**

 **muskaan dii kaisa laga**

 **KEEP READING & PLZ REVIEW**

 **BBYEEE**


	2. friendship

**HELLO GUYS!**

 **Only 11 reviews ! plz tell me if sumthing is missing in d story... thanks to all those who reviewed .. daya's mahi, bhumi 98, rk sweety, jasdeep, love u kavin, kavin sanjana, rajvi girl, shreya,jebagomes1, nd the guest nd ofcourse muskaan di**

 **..**

 **..**

 **the boyt nd the girl drove towards beauro...**

 **in the car**

 **Boy** \- vaise kahan se ho tum?

Girl- aur main tumhe ye kyun batao

Boy- fine... to mat batao ...maine aise hi puch liya

Girl- no no...main mumbai ki hi hun...abhi paris se vapas aayi thi...u knoe to complete my higher studies..

Boy- hmm ... ok

 **soon they reached the beauro...**

Boy- chalo andar...abhi proof karta hun ki main cid officer hun ya nhi

Girl- haan chalo chalo

boy entered first to the beauro and went directly towards our duo

Boy- sirr plz help me...

Abhijeet- kyun? kya hua

Boy- sir abhiabhi raaste mein ek paal ladki se paala pada hai nd he narrated the whole incident...vo ye confirm karna chahti hain ki main sach mein cid officer hun ya nhi

 **the boy was about to say further but the girl came running inside the beauro**

 **Girl-** bhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ND SHE HUGGED DUO

Duo ( together surprised)- purviiiii ... what a pleasent surprise... tu to next week ane vaali thi na

 **THE boy was looking at them in shock ...the girl was duo"s sister... omg kisse panga le liya( u must have guessed the boy)**

Purvi- batake ati to apka aise vala reaction kaise dekhti... nd bhai ab na main khin nhi jaungi...u know i missed u all so much

Abhijeet- hum jane bhi nhi denge ... kyun daya

Daya- haan boss... shi kahan...vaise RAJAT tum kuch keh rhe the na pagal ladki... kaun hai vo...kahan hai

Rajat- ummmm sir.. u enjoy use main dekhlunga ...m..main abhi ata hun

purvi laughed at this

PURVI( in duo"s ear) - vaise bhai jo vo ladki hain vo apke officer vali... its me...

Daya- to tune uspar trust kyun nhi kiya

Purvi - vo kya hai na mujhe bhi yahin ana tha to...taxi dhundni padi ...to bas thodi si sharat...aur main yahan

ab mujhe khada hi rakhoge kya...aaj to main apki behen hun...thodi to seva karni banti hai...

Abhijeet- vaise ab aap ek ooficer ki tarah beauro mein ayengi.. to speciaal treatment kyun

Purvi- are vo to kal se

Purvi- vaise bhai dad kahan hai...

Abhijeet- vo banglore gye hai meeting ke liye kal aa jayege

Purvi(sadly)- hmm ...i was missing him so much ...koi na will meet him tomorrow

..chodo mein sabse intro kar leti hun

ABhijeet- okkk tu jaa main tere liye juoce leke aata hun

 **PURVI goes and stands in the centre of the beauro**

Purvi- hello everyone! m purvi apne bhaiyo ki behen... i mean apke abhijeet aur daya sir ki behen... but kal se apki collegue

nd everyone came nd shook hands with her

...

...

 **here the girl 2 was working on her pc while boy 2 was just starring her**

 **he came out of his trance with a tap on his shoulder**

Abhijeet- daya!... kahan kho gya

Daya- huh! kuch nhi ... kitni sweet hai na SHREYA...aaj usne kaise meri jaan bachayi

Abhijeet- oho "LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT"...lgta hai jald hi meri bhabhi aa jayegi

Daya(while blushing)- aisa kuch nhi hai...usne meri jaan bachayi isliye ...yaar ek minute do cup coffeee layega

Abhijeet- kyun?

Daya- laa na btata hun

abhi goes nd comes wid 2 cups of coffeee

Abhijeet- ek to samaj ata hai tere liye... dusra kiskeliye

daya take the cups nd goes towards shreya

Daya- ummm... shreya

SHREYA- yes sir...

Daya - coffeee

Shreya- sir iski kya zarrorat thi

Daya- tum kab se kaam kar rhi thi aur aaj meri jaan bachane ke liye

Shreya- thank u sir

Daya- to fir let's celebrate it

Shreya- kya?

Daya- hamari frndship...so ccd raat 7:00 baje

Shreya-(smiling) ummm...okay...to baki sab ko bhi bula lete hai

Daya- no no...aaj hamari frndship huyi hai ...so only we 2...is u don't mind

Shreya- okay sirr...

 **nd daya went from there and saw abhijeet looking at him**

Daya- kya...aise kya ghur rha hai

Abhijeet- waah! bada tezz nikla...vaise to mujhe ladkiyo ke paas jana acha nhi lgta,... aur yaha to sidha date

Daya- aisa kuch nhi hai...its just a celebration...hamari new frndship ki

Abhijeet- sab samajhta hun...

 **at canteen**

 **rajat -** kisse panga le liya...daya sir i behen oh god

 **meanwhile purvi comes nd sits opposite to him**

Purvi- hello!

Rajat- t...tum yahan...umm sorry mujhe tumpe chilana nhi chahiye tha na

Purvi- are ...no problem..vaise sorry to mujhe bhi kehna hai

Rajat- kyun?

Purvi- vo kya hai na ... bhai ne mujhe saare officer ki photograph dekhayi huyi hai...vo to taxi nhi mil rhi thi to socha tuhare saath hi chal padu

Rajat- uuu...tum pagal ho kya...sidha sidha bol deti

Purvi- vo kya hai na ...mujhe logo ko tang karne mein bohot maza ata hai...vaise friends(while forwarding her hand to him)

Rajat- freinds...

Purvi- ok then lets celebrate it...shaam ko 8:00 baje ccd

Rajat- okay

 **ND THEY LEAVE...**

..

..

 **TOO SHORT**

 **but next vala lamba hoga**

 **so suspense revealed**

 **now dareya's nd rajvi meet**

 **guys plzzzzzz review ...just one word will do...plzz**

 **keep reading..and kindly review**


	3. love is in the air

**HELLO GUYS!**

 **thnx for ur lovely reviews!20+ reviews...i m so happy this time...thnx daya's mahi, dushyant ki deewani- sanjana, love u kavin, bhumi 98, harman, drizzle, purvi's preeti, rk sweety, jasdeep, jebagomes 1, faheemakhan1, samaira, gorgeous purvi, kajal1273, shreya, nia757, mithi, jazz dareya lover, shabna, meghana 0106, 2 guests nd last but not the least muskuu di... i hope i didn't forget anybody**

 **SO HERE U GO WID THE NEXT CHAPPY...**

 **Cid beauro- during lunch time**

muskaan is working on her pc when dushyant comes there..

Dushyant(pov)- aaj bol hi deta hun..koi aaspas bhi nhi hai

Dushyant- umm..muskaan

Muskaan- haan bolo dushyant

Dushyant- vo..vo main ye kehne aaya tha ki..ki

Muskaan(with some hopes)- bolo.. ye ki vo kya lga rakha hai

Dushyant- vo..vo haan kya tum meri file sort out karne mein meri help kardogi

Muskaan(angrily)- vo tumhara kaam hai..khud karo..ya kisi aur ko kaho..i m not ur servant...get it

nd she went from there

Dushyant- muskaan suno to shi..ye kya kardia maine

nikhil nd kavin came inside

Kavin- dushu kya hua ..tu itna dukhi kyun hai

Nikhil-aur muskaan itne gusse mein ..hua kya

Dushyant- yaar wo nd he narrates the whole thing

Dushyant- plz help me guys ..kya karu main

Kavin- don't worry...no tensions when kv is here

Dushyant- kavin shutup..koi solution bta

Nikhil- hmm...tu bas muskaan ko propose karne ki tayari kar ...baki hum sambhal lenge

Dushyant- par..

Kavin- par var kuch nhi..u go now..main acp sir ko keh dunga ki dushyant ko koi zaroori kam aa gya

Dushyant- ok...

 **at daya's home- 6:30pm**

Daya(pov)- kya pehnu..pehli baar kisi ladki ke saath bahar jaa rha hun...nhi mujhe nervous nhi hona

nd he gets ready wearing a red shirt nd black jeans with a black coat over it looking handsome as always nd goes to ccd

 **at purvi's home: 7:30pm**

Vaise rajat sir hai bade cute ...gussa krte hai but purvi ke saath reh ke sab change ho jate hai..

nd she gets ready wearing a beautiful baby pink one piece with high heels nd she left her hair open looking stunning nd went

 **at muskaan's home-7:00 pm**

 **she was sitting on the sofa watching tv...just fliping channels ...murmuring sumthing**

dushyant kitna bura hai...vo mujhse pyaar krta hi nhi..kya tum meri file sort karne mein help kardogi...huhh

just then her phone rang ...she without luking at the caller name picks the phone

Muskaan- hello!kon hai

Caller- muskaan its me..

Muskaan- oops! sorry abhijeet sir(kya lga?)...koi kaam tha

Abhijeet- haan muskaan aaj raat 11:00 baje blue crystal hotel mein ek drug deal hone vali hai..u have to go there in disguise as a couple kavin ke saath

Muskaan- ok! sir..bye

 **at ccd - 7:00 pm**

 **daya was waiting for shreya ..just then she came nd he was just starring her...she was luking stunning in sea green super short one piece... hair open ..looking just gorgeous**

Shreya- sirr...daya sir

Daya still lost

Shreya(loudly)- daya sirrrr..

Daya- huhh..

Shreya- kya hua

Daya- nhi kuch nhi..u r lokking really beautiful

SHreya(blushing)- thank u sir...chale

Daya- haan..

nd they take the corner seat

Daya- kya order karu

Shreya- kuch bhi

Daya- nhi tum batao ..plz

Shreya- ..umm..one cappuccino

Waiter- sir ...order

Daya- 2 cappaucinno

Waiter- ok sir!

 **at ccd- 8:00 pm**

rajat enters wearing a purple shirt with black jeans...just then purvi comes there

Purvi- hello sirrr...hmm..kehna padega ki senior inspector rajat kafi handsome hai

Rajat- andar chale

Purvi- ya ofcourse...

Purvi- ye hamari friendship ki shuruat hai to kya lena pasand karege mr. rajat rum , vodka ya kuch aur

Rajat- huhh..kya pehli baat to main tumhara senior hun

Purvi- senior sirf beauro mein..aur vaise to ab ham frnds hai to sir bolna acha nhi lagega na..acha to tell me..kya chahiye rum, vodka

Rajat- tum paida hi pagal hui thi ki...koi chot lgi hai sar mein...sorry mein ek cid officer hun nd ye sab chize nhi peeta

Purvi- chill.. main mazak kar rhi thi ..waiter

Waiter- yes mam!

Purvi- 2 cafe latte plz

Waiter- sure mam

Purvi- hmm..to aap ke sawal ka jawab

Rajat- sawal konsa sawal

Purvi- are pagal vala...pehli baat main bilkul thik thak paida hui thi...aur na hi mere sar par koi chot aayi hai...

sab mujhe kehte hai ki purvi u r so sweet , cute , beautiful aur aap keh rhe hai ki main pagal hun..so u r wrong rajat ji

Rajat- mujhse glti ho gyi purvi ji...nd i m really sorry for that

Purvi- hmmm... that's better..

2 people entered ccd nd saw them

Guy 1- ye log yahan kya kar rhe hai

GUY2 - pta nhi..chal chlke puchte hai

nd they went towards dareya nd rajvi

 **at blue crystal hotel- 11:00 pm**

 **muskaan enters the hotel looking for kavin**

 **H** otel manager- Ms. muskaan

Muskaan- yes

Manager- mam that way plz

muskaan nods nd makes her way towards the garden nd is shocked to see the whole garden decorated with beautiful heart shaped balloons ...flower petals spread all over the ground...there was a man standing with his back towards her

Muskaan- kavin

the man turned nd was stunned to see muskaan in a purple colour one piece ending just above her knees...with her hair open open curled at the end ..she was looking amazinngg

Muskaan- (surprised+ angry)- dushyant tum

Dushyant- muskaan ..thnx yahan ane ke liye

muskaan- mujhe abhijeet sir ne bola ki kv ke saath drug deal ko rokna hai...isliye aayi...m going

but dushyant held her hand nd pulled her towards him

Muskaan - dushyant plz leave me

Dushaynt(keeping his finger on her mouth)- shhh... i m sorry...maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya na

Muskaan- guilty feel krte ho to hurt hi kyun krte ho

Dushyant- i said sorry na...plzzzz

Muskaan- its ok..vaise kya tum sach file sort out karne ke liye help mangne ke liye aaye the

Dushyant- nhi...acha ek baar apni aankhen band karo ..

Muskaan- kyun?

Dushyant- ek baar karo to shi

muskaan closed her eyes

 _ **Dil ka yeh kya raaz hai**_  
 _ **Jaane kya kar gaye**_  
 _ **Jaise andhero mein tum**_  
 _ **Chandani bhar gaye**_

Dushyant- ab kholo nd she saw dushyant sitting on his knees holding a ring in his hanh

Dushyant- muskaan ..jabse tumhe pehli baar dekha hai i fell for u..bas kabhi kehne ki himmat nhi hui..i luv u muskaan ..i love u..will u be mine

Muskaan- (shocked+ happy)- dushyant..kya tum sach mein

Dushyant - yes i do

Muskann- i luv u 2 dushu..

dushyant slid the ring in her finger nd got up nd muskaan immediately hugged him

I LUV U DUSHYANT

dushyant hugged her back

Dushyant- hill top chale

Muskaan- haan ...car race kare hill top tak ..what say

dUSHYANT- NO MUSKAAN ...hum normally meri car se chlte HAI

mUSKAAN- maine pucha tumse...jo pehle pahuncha vo winner

nd she ran out

Dushyant- muskaannnn...

 **muskaan immediately sat in her car nd drove at the speed of 180...all the roads were empty...she was driving reashly at the full speed shouting nd hooting(indeed she was very happy)...but our dushu being a careful driver was driving just at the speed of 80**

muskaan reached the hill top nd came out nd waited for dushu ...dushyant came after 15 minutes...

Dushyant- see baby u won the race

Muskaan- it wasn't a race...tum to aram se 80 ki speed se dheere dheere chala rhe the

Dushyant- muskaan ..u know na aajkal kitne accidents ho rhe hai...we need to be careful right

Muskaan- ale mere dushu is time saari roads khali hoti hai ...life mein kabhi kabhi mazaa karna chahiye...u know what maine bohot gold medals jite hai car racing mein

Dushyant- acha fine

Muskaan - dushu dekho na kitna sundar view hai ...ek photograph click karni chahiye ...come na

Dushyant- hum yahan time spend karne aaye hai ...not to click photograph's

Muskaan- just 1 dushu plzzz

Dushyant- ok

Muskaan sets the camera nd jaise hi photograph click hone vali hoti hai muskaan kisses him on his cheek

(she carries a camera everywhere wid her just the same as shradha has in ek villian)...dushu see kitni achi aayi hai

vaise muskaan i confessed my love ...now u have to tell me ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar karti ho

Muskaan- wait

she goes near the end of the cliff nd shouts at the top of her voice

 **"I LUV U DUSHYANT...I LUV U"**

dushyant comes closer to her nd kisses her cheek nd she is walking back ...suddenly her foot slips nd she is about to fall but but but our dushyant saves her by holding her hand

Dushyant- muskaan u need to be careful...agar tum gir jaati to

Muskaan- shorry...ab se pakka dhyaan rakhungi

Muskaan- dushu vo taare kitne sundar hai na

Dushyant- but u r the most beautiful...un sab taaro se zyaada sundar

dushyant sits down near the cliff nd muskaan sits on his lap by resting her head on his chest "I LUV U" dushyant whispered in her ear which made her shiver

they spent some quality time together...it was the best moment of their life

 _ **Kare chaand taaron ko mash'hoor itna kyun**_  
 _ **Kambakht inse bhi khoobsoorat hai tu**_  
 _ **I Love you tu ru ru yeah...**_

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **so the chappy ends**

 **muskaan di hope u like it..**

 **plzz guys do review**

 **keep reading nd do review**

 **thank u**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYA GUYS!**

 **THNX FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS...thank u muskaan di, annu di, darlu(shabna), mahi di, aisha di, meghana di, shreya, nia di, kajal di, jasdeep di, sanju, bhumi di, zaineb di(candy 126), harman, rk sweety, mithi di ...thnx for reviewing**

 **SO HERE U GO WID THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **dareya side**

Daya- to shreya...apne bare mein kuch batao...i mean ur family..frnds

Shreya- meri family mein mere dad, my mom and badi behen...nd meri sister ..she is my best friend...jab bhi i want to share anything wid her...she is always there nd i must say she is very gud at keeping secrets..aap apki family mein kon kon hai

Daya- meri choti behen as u know her...purvi , mere dad cid mumbai ke acp nd mera bhai cum my best buddy ..abhijeet..that's all

Shreya- and your mom...she dosen't live wid you

Daya- nhi...main 5 years ka tha when my mom passed away

Shreya- oh..i am sorry ..i shuldn't have asked u that

Daya- are ..we r frnds na..to first rule of friendshp...NO SORRY AND NO THANKS..so mujhse dosti karne ke liye ...this is the first condition u need to accept

 **nd he gave his hand to her...shreya kept her hand in his**

Shreya- condition accepted daya...apke bare mein bohot suna hai...never thought ki apse dosti karne ka moka milega

Daya- hahaaa...even i never thought ki i would get d pleasure to be frnds wid such a beautiful lady... **shreya blushed**...u know what tum pehli ladki ho jisse i m talking so freely

Shreya- vaise ..ek condition to meri bhi haii...my frnds can't forget me

Daya- **naa ho kbhi aisa ki hum aap ko bhul jaye**

 **naa ho kbhi aisa ki hum aap ko bhul jaye**

 **aur agar aisa hua to hamari jaan hamse nikal jaye**

 **hamari jaan hamse nikal jaaye** (remember sumthing v dii)

Shreya-(laughing)-waah waah... wowww daya...tum to bohot achi shayari karte hoo...

Daya(raising his collar)- apna apna talent hai...aap kahe to i m ready to give u tutions

Shreya- offer bura nhi hai...but mujhe shayari sikhana impossible...my people have tried so

Daya- jo impossible ko possible karde usi ka naam daya...

 **in th mean time they heard 2 people calling them**

Person1- daya sir ...shreya aap dono yahan

Person2- kamal hai...purvi aur rajat sir bhi yahin hai

Shreya- vo kavin nikhil ..aaj hamari frndship hui hai na to daya ne treat di hai

Daya- aur rajat purvi ka hame nhi pta

Nikhil- tu idhar ruk main rajt sir ke paas jata hu

Kavin- vaise daya sir ...dost to hum bhi hai ...hume to kabhi treat nhi dii...aur ek hi din mein daya sir se daya ...sir hume to aisa kbhi nhi kaha apne...aur shreya ko itni special treatment

Daya- kavin tujhe party chahiye na ...vo main tujhe kal de donga...abhi tu aur nikhil nikalo yahan se

Kavin- kyun sir...aap baar baar thodi na paise waste karoge...ek hi saath coffee pi lete hai na...kyun shreya

Shreya- haan kyun nhi...daya it will be fun...sab ek saath baithker...rajat sir aur purvi ko bhi bula lete hai

Daya- aa..aan ..shreya unko enjoy karne do na...aur kavin maine jo file complete karne ko di thi ...vo pehle complete karo fir party milegi

Kavin- but sir maine to sara kam pura kar lia hai...i don't think ki kuch bacha hai

Daya- nhi nhi...ek bacha hai ..abhi beauro jaa aur complete kar

Shreya- daya jab vo keh rha hai ki uska kaam pura hai to pura hi hoga na...aur agar kuch bacha bhihoga to kal kar lega...abhi saath mein enjoy karte hai

Daya- nhi shreya u don't know him bohot careless hai...koi kaam dhang se nhi karta ...excuses de rha hai kaam na karne ki..aur vaise bhi file bohot important hai...kal acp sir ko deni hai

Kavin- main... **he was about to say further when he recieved a message...it was from daya...**

 **message read- are bhai ..jaa na...party de dunga...par abhi ke liye plzzz akela chod de..abhi to baat shuru hui hai...sab aa jayege to baat kaise karuga**

 **samjha kar yaarr...i promise kal hi party dunga...jahan pe tu chahega...please jaa na**

 **kavin read the message and understood**

Kavin- oh shoot! yaad aya file karni hai...u were right daya sir ...main abhi jake complete karta hun...but daya sir party due hai..aur iss baar sabke saath honi chahiye

Shreya- are par

Daya(cutting shreya)- haan haan thike ...byeee kavin

 **RAJVI SIDE**

 **rajat nd purvi were talkinggg...actually purvi was speaking nd rajat was just listening to her and nikhil came there**

Nikhil- rajat sir ...purvi aap dono yahan ..kya baat hai...kahin aap bhi friendship treat to nhi dene aye purvi ko

Purvi- nikhil friendship treat to hai par meri taraf se...ye tumhare sir pehle haat badane valo mein se nhi hai

Nikhil-sabko ho kya gya hai...sab friendship treat kyun dene par tule hai

Rajat- sab matlab...hamare alava aur kon

Nikhil- woo daya... **meanwhile kavin came there**

Kavin- nikhil chal...bohot zaroori kaam hai...baad mein baat kar lena

Nikhil- are par...konsa kaam

Kavin- chal na...raaste mein btata hun

Rajat- nikhil tum bata rhe the na ...hamare alava aur kon

Nikhil- haan sir vo... **but kavin held his hand**

Kavin(dragging him)- nikhil chal...varna acp sir gussa ho jayege... **nd he dragged him outside**

Rajat- kamal hai...dono ajeeb hai

Purvi- chodo na ...ye dekho coffee bhi aa gyi...so start kare

Rajat- ya sure

 **OUTSIDE**

Nikhil(freeing his hand)- pagal hai kya ...aise ghasit ke kyu laya ...btane to deta

Kavin- are ye love at first sight ka mamla hai..vo abhi **nd he told him about the message**

Nikhil(laughing)-ohh acha...thank god mere haatho paap hone se bacha liya

 **nd they both went**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **SO HERE IT ENDS...**

 **i know its too short...but kya karo studies u know...will try to give longer updates**

 **this one contained a lot of dareya but will surely show more rajvi in next chapters...do tell how was it**

 **...DO READ ND PLEASE REVIEW**

 **KEEP SMILING ND KEEP READING**


End file.
